


Go

by DivinusQualia



Series: Needing [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Apologies, M/M, Pining, Rejection, Stalking, oh poor babies, stand firm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivinusQualia/pseuds/DivinusQualia





	Go

I usually wake up at 9AM on Saturday. 

My parents have already disappeared to join the morning traffic to get to their clinic on time, but I get to sleep in on Saturdays, they're my reward to myself for a week of completed homework and tiring basketball practices, wrapped fingers and being at the bottom of the lucky list for horoscopes. 

I wake up at 7AM because some asshole is throwing things at my goddamn window. I groggily slap on my glasses and stumble over to the window.   
"Stop! I'm trying to sleep." It's quiet outside and I force my eyes to open against the rising sun. "Look, you bastard, I haven't checked the horoscope but it's about to be your unlucky day." There's a snort and I catch a glimpse of red hair and a golden eye flashes up at me. I shut my window and retreat back to bed. Little things start to get thrown at my window again. I sigh and pull the covers over my head, only for the doorbell to start ringing. And ringing. And _ringing._ I hurl the covers off and stomp downstairs to throw open the door and glare at AKashi's blurry face-I forgot my glasses.  
"What?! It's 7 in the morning, Akashi." He smirks at me.  
"It's not good to sleep in, Shintarou." He looks smug and I want to slap him.  
" _Really?_ It's not good to _assault people_ either!" Akashi's face drops it's smugness and he looks at his feet.  
"I... know. I know. I came to apologize." I lean against the doorframe and snort.  
"Well, it's started perfectly." He looks up at me and I stretch my height.  
"Can I come in?" I blink wordlessly at him until he shifts away from my gaze. "Okay, I just... I apologize for making you uncomfortable. And I'm aware I may have hurt you. I should never have done that... to you. Shintarou..." He looks at me and I'm frozen in shock. Akashi never apologizes, but here he stands in the glow of the morning sun settting fire to his red hair, twisting his hands and apologizing. _To me._ I'm so shocked that I don't react when he reached for my chin and tugs me down, stands on his toes. When he kisses me, it's a soft press of lips and it tastes of hope. He releases me and pulls away, then I react. My arms fly up and he steps away.  
"What the-get away!" Akashi smiles his knowing smile.  
"You didn't push me away, Shintarou." I flail helplessly.  
"This is how you apologize for assaulting someone? You come back to their house and _molest_ them?!" I slam the door and back into the entrance of my house. The doorbell starts ringing again and Akashi's voice comes muffled through the door.  
"Shintarou! Let me in." I draw a few shaky breaths.  
"NO! Go away! GO home! Just... _Go!_ " The bell keeps ringing as I climb the steps to my room, and I swear I can hear Akashi still shouting.

I snuggle back into my sheets, just as little rocks start to get thrown at my window again. I reach for my MP3 player and before I slip the headphones over my ears, I hear Akashi yell.  
"I'm not leaving!" I turn my music on and resign myself to ignoring the steady taps of pebbles on my window. I am not Juliet, and he is definetly not Romeo. I close my eyes and burrow deeper into the sheets. I just need him to go.


End file.
